OP One Shot by Armie Thats amazing!
by Ashy and Armie
Summary: A One Shot that wasn't meant to happen. I just wanted to leave a note or something on Ashy's computer but this is what came out instead! XD   Armie  PS I rated it T just because I can! XD


**One Piece is owned by the crazy talented Eiichiro Oda!**

**Armie/Emily: Emily is writing in your Microsoft Word! Stealing your space on your hard drive! Just like my dad! Ughhhhh! I don't actually know what to write. Maybe a random one shot on our OCs? Hmmm…. Saa? I think I will! Holy Jashin I just made a decision! I don't think you realize how fucking excited I am over making a decision! Like you have no idea!**

Angie was currently laying in the grass on the Sunny. Waiting and wondering where Ace had went off to when Ace would come back.

"What are you doing, Angie?"

"Waiting for Ace to come back-nyan! I don't know where he went-nyah!"

"Hmm… Maybe we should go on a hunt for him?"

Angie shot up, "Sherlock Holmes time!"

"Best reaction ever."

"Well I did read all of those friggen Sherlock Holmes novels back at Grand Line Boarding School."

"Yeah… how did that turn out by the way?"

"The books were wonderful-nyan! And the investigation went smoothly!"

"Well! Time to go on a hunt for Ace! And Zoro. He just went off and vanished."

"Why are boyfriends just up and vanishing?"

"Who knows?"

"I know! I know!"

"What?"

"The slut Boa Hancock."

"I agree strongly with that statement."

And so Angie and Ashy went on a hunt for their missing boyfriends, Ace and Zoro. They walked around the ship looking for at least one sign of life, but the only sign was literally a sign that said: Do Not Disturb outside of Nami's room.

"Look at what you did Angie!"

"What? They're old enough to do whatever they want. As long as we don't hear anything."

"What about little Luffy and Nami's wondering around?"

Angie ran up to the door and opened it screaming: WHERE ARE THE FUCKING LITTLE LUFFY AND NAMI'S! She then slams the door and walks away not knowing what was happening inside.

Ashy just stared blankly at Angie before running up to her and continuing the search.

"OK. Why isn't anyone here except for Luffy and Nami?" Ashy yelled in anger.

"Well, Sanji is off buying ingriedients Usopp is probably finding new gadgets with Franky. Chopper and Robin are most likely together. Who the fuck knows with Brook. And Zoro and Ace are off somewhere!" Angie yelled to the sky in anger. "We have no fucking help from anyone-nyan!"

Ashy, seeing Angie's anger, slowly backed away. "It'll be okay. I promise! At least it should be."

Angie glared at Ashy and then just continued walking with Ashy somewhat close behind her.

An hour has passed and still no sign. They had given up and were sitting on the grass.

"ACE! COME OUT! PLEASE!" Angie screamed to the sky.

"YOU TO ZORO! ME AND YOU WERE HAVING A CONVERSATION ABOUT HOW CABAJI SUCKS AND THEN YOU JUS WENT UP AND VANISHED!" Ashy followed suit.

Then suddenly Ace and Zoro appeared behind them being very quiet. They creeped up to them from behind and just grabbed the from behind. Ace's arms were around Angie's waist. Zoro's around Ashy's neck. The two girls screamed.

"What the fuck-nyan?"

"Where have you to even been?"

"We decided that you two deserved presents." Ace said smiling and then pulled out a black cat stuffed animal and handed it to Angie. While Zoro pulled out a turtle stuffed animal **(Armie/Emily: Because Ashy needs more turtles! lol)**.

Angie jumped at the black cat's cuteness. "Ace! Thank you-nyan! I love you!"

"I love you too. But shouldn't you already love me?" He said in a sarcastic tone. Angie was about to say something but Ace cut her off with a kiss.

Ashy, on the other hand, was currently cuddling her new stuffed turtle while sitting in Zoro's lap, where he proceeded to fall asleep. Ashy soon fell asleep after he did but not before saying: I love you. When she was finally asleep, Zoro said: I will always love you.

**Armie/Emily: Oh yeah! Probably my favorite one shot yet. And I feel like Ashy and Zoro are OOC. But that could just be me! That and I'm debating whether or not Ace is OOC. Saa… lol. But yeah! Still my favorite one shot I've ever written! I am very proud! And Emily is my real name by the way! I hate it. XD**


End file.
